pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA Triple Melee
I say: Balanced, unlikely useful sins (SW is better). I'm srry, I'm honest Shadow Form Slayer 17:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, go to ID1 and tell that to everyone running it lol. --Frosty 17:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean assaulters? Shadow Form Slayer 17:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Srry, been a while for me to go into HA for longer than a few minutes Shadow Form Slayer 17:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Brutals would be so hawt :( Brandnew 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Already a build for that Exo Oo 21:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) more of that fpo shit, zzz. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::This looks pretty epic, but I haven't actually seen anyone using it, I don't think (not that I obs HA that much). Widow maker 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Updated I ran the old version yesterday and it worked great, especially warmongers' is epic on sins.FMK- 17:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you really need strip on the rit when you have 2 assault enchantments?--Oskar 14:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and also why a second song on the SH instead of FB?--Oskar 14:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::because 2 songs is strong, having one on the ele means spikes go though, anyone who has played ele should know thatimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 18:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :also, strip is for the spike, the sins camp midline attunets/backline enchantmentsimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) No RoF on prot, 2 SoC, and 2 assaults is redundant, as teams typically have one Ghostly Hero... stick a coward warrior for moar KD. 20:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :i heard it through the grapevine that you have to kill more than just the ghostly to win? [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 20:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::In halls, not really... -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 20:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 concs isn't bad since any decent team will have their HB monk camp the conc. No RoF is alright I guess, tombs monks are generally bad though so it might not be a great idea.--TahiriVeila 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :RoF prot is best prot... 2 concs i guess is OK, but still for triple frontline why would you double up the Assault sins... 2 assaults is really unnecessary. If you find they prot too much press tab... When they prot ghost you only need one assault. Why not run 2 wars for more pressure and KD, two things that are infinitely better than a second assault 23:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::and also, random ranger is random... should run a mesmer, cuz rangers are not that useful outside of Sway. Nice to have one WITH a mesmer, but a mesmer will raep harder in this build. PB or PD the shit outta wep rit (the biggest threat to this team) and diversion/shame will do alot more than random rupts and poison... I guess its a decent build, but its just not my style. 23:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC)